The Last Letter
by Kitty-ryn
Summary: A race against time as she runs to find her friend and love. But will she be able to reach Conall Curach in time? Or is it her fate to never see De Nam again? De Nam x Wolfie Selkie female


_Yes. Co e ov r here._

_Yo w ll f nd me a C nal Cura h_

_Hu ry. I m wai ing f r ou._

Such a simple letter had sent her over the edge. Waves of anger, sadness, and, worst of all, guilt consumed her when she had gotten the letter. She didn't know, how could she know, that the entire time she had tried to cheer him up she was in fact driving him over the edge. His theory had seemed so plausible at the time. She had thought that his discoveries would show that not all selkies could be stereotyped as thieves and liars.

_De Nam…_Unconsciously she sped up her jog, ignoring the other people of her caravan as they told her to slow down. It was her fault that he was in pain, her fault that her was now an easy target for monsters. She had wanted to find him before now, but none of the letters that she had gotten before had an address. Except for this one. "Conal Curach…" She muttered in between gasps as she neared the familiar swamps, drawing her racket from its restraints on her back, dimly realizing the change as her feet started to run on wood, not dirt. _Wait for me, De Nam, I'm coming, _she thought desperately, hearing the clinking of metal behind as her caravan followed.

She could still remember when she had first meeting with him. She had thought is strange to meet another of her kind in Shella, though it had made sense when she learned that he was a researcher. They didn't exactly get along at first, though they weren't at each others throats. Still, even then, there had been something about him that compelled her. It was because of that she had agreed to write back to him as he journeyed. Their bond had developed there. In a way, they had become each others strength, and she had looked forward to getting a letter from him. It was only when he started to experience pain through his idea that she had began to doubt. But how could she tell him that? Instead, she had said to stay strong and that everything would be okay, intending to ask the moogle where he was. But the blasted thing had flown away before she could.

It was then that she started to listen more closely to the rumors and stories from other travelers and villagers, questing for his location even when the small lilty she traveled with had complained. Perhaps she shouldn't have been looking so hard for him, shouldn't have delayed the Tipa caravan as much as she had. But she knew that she would regret it otherwise. After all, he was her friend.

Panting, she doubled over slightly and rested her hands on her knees, trying to regain her breath as her silver hair clung to her cheeks. She was almost to the area where they had first fought the zombie dragon, and she was exhausted. Then again, it was to be expected from running through the winding passageways and fighting monsters blindly. Dimly, she felt a warm encase her figure and ease away the pain of her wounds. Confused, she shifted her amber eyes around before they focused on the female clavat beside her, the burgundy eyes that were barely visible from behind her white hood kind. "Elena…" she murmured, looking at her traveling companion as she once again drew her sword and motioned for her to walk to the others.

Understanding the hidden meaning behind her action, she stood up straight and started to follow when a bright splotch of color. Curious, she stepped in the opposite direction of the chalice to examine the crimson spot, though when she realized what it was she fell to her knees with shock, dropping her weapon. With shaky hands, she reached forward and touched the red bandana, bringing it up before her while she unconsciously massaged the fabric. She felt like she had been split in two, though she wasn't certain if the pain was caused from her raging emotions or exposure to the poisonous miasma. Hearing the sound of a wounded animal, it took a second for her to realize that it came from her own throat before she crushed the weather worn material to her heart and sobbed, curling up into a ball as she cried.

Later, she would wonder why she hadn't been attacked by monsters at the time. When she had asked Elena, however, she had said that she and the lilty in their group, a rambunctious male by the name of Yuti, had fought any that had gotten close enough.

She didn't even know how long she sat there before another male had come close to her, laying a calloused hand on her shoulder. "Ouca…" he said lightly, making her raise her head to look at the brown haired clavat.

"Liam…" She blinked a few times, her eyes already a little red as she gazed at the other figure. He didn't say anything beside that, simply being the strong, yet silent, leader that he was. Simply being there. "H-he's…he's dead," she chocked out after a moment, sniffling between words. She didn't protest as he pulled her into a hug, letting her cry out for the confident and grinning selkie that she had begun to love.

* * *

Alright, so that is the end of this story…chapter…thing…

Because I wasn't very clear with who everyone was, Elena is the white cap clavat female, Yuti is the horned helm lilty male, Ouca is the wolfie selkie female, and Liam is the headband clavat male.

Alright, this is based off the game when the adventurer receives De Nam's last letter. After that, if you go to Conal Curach, you fight a monster and pick up the item 'worn bandana', which if you look at the items description says belonged to De Nam. Now, the entire time I did this I felt like Ouca did while cursing my ability to get so engrossed in games…xP

Now, as for the pairings, I had De Nam x Ouca, Liam x Ouca, and, though it doesn't really say, Elena x some other person I may write about later. But I wanted this fic to turn out sad in the end, yet I really have no idea if I actually accomplished this.

Anyways, I appreciate constructive criticism and would like any comments, whether telling me to write other adventures or go into Elena's other person, or any other thing.

Oh…the dislamier…: ME do not OWN Final Fantasy or any other franchise, so please do not sue me!


End file.
